The dark Lord and his slave
by TD Demon
Summary: Naraku is the Red King and he has a Plan for Inuyasha, but will Inuyasha's slave that Naraku gave him get in the way or what! And Who is the Dark Lord! Better then it sounds. Read and Review!


The dark Lord and his slave

Me: Hi. It's me again with a new story.

Inuyasha: Is this the one were I die. *Looks at authoress with fire in his eyes*

Me: *Shakes head at Inuyasha* No that one is really hard to get on paper because it has to do with betrayal. No this one is about the dark lord.

Inuyasha: *Confused* Dark Lord?

Me: *nods* Yes.

Inuyasha: *thinks then Idea pops into his head* It is about Naraku. This is a one shot and we as in me and my gang kill him easily.

Me: *shakes head* Nope. So do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: *snorts* Feh. TD Demon doesn't own Inuyasha and if she did me and Sesshomaru would be puppies all the time or acting like puppies all the time. I heard to tell Kagome you are going to use that in one of you stories! *Takes out sword*

Me: *Runs away* Read the story and enjoy it. Meanwhile I have to find Kagome and tell her to calm down Inuyasha then yell at her for telling Inuyasha about the puppy story I was thinking of.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Actions

_Dreams_

(My thoughts)

How it all began

Long ago in the sengoku period lived a huge kingdom, which was ruled by one king. His name was Naraku, but everyone called him the Red King because when he was angry anyone or anything became stained in blood. He had a queen named Kikyo. She was a highly trained priestess and she thought that she could change the Red King, but he ended up changing her instead. He tainted her with lust and power. She is now a highly trained dark powered priestess and she found out that she loved the power she got. Right this second a ball is going on to celebrate the victory over the rebels on his land. They tried to overthrow him and in all way to kill him. Many upon many souls were killed and sent to the valley of souls. No soul, not child or woman or man, which is killed by the Red King, those souls cannot rest in peace.

A young miko by the name of Midoriko had a jewel made out of her own spiritual power and the demon power of a swarm of demons. She had a plan to kill the Red King and his queen. She with the help of a demon guard named Toga Taisho had made a device that could make electrify. There would be two circles of electrify needed to kill the Red King and his queen. One circle was around the castle itself, while the other was around the throne. To activate the device there needed to be twelve objects in holes in the machine. Six were needed on the outer circle and five were needed for the inner circle. The last one which is the scared jewel would have to be inserted into the back of the throne after the machine built of enough power which is why she needed Toga. Once the machine was charged and the jewel placed in its spot, then an electric beam would come down from the heavens and incinerate both the Red King and his queen.

Midoriko trusted Toga with the five objects and then put the jewel in his pocket. It was now up to him to put the objects into place and the place the jewel in at the right time. He took the items inside the castle. What Midoriko didn't know was that Toga was doing this so he could get power and what better way to get power then to kill the king and queen. He placed the five items in their spots and waited for the machine to charge, while the Red King was celebrating his victory with his men. He was looking forward to having all that power and having female demons throw themselves at his feet. He though, 'Maybe I will get one of them to bare me a son to take over after I'm gone.' He would be the most powerful demon in the entire world after this. Suddenly the doors are pushed open and in came the Red King himself.

He saw Toga and placed his hands on his shoulders and said, "Dear Toga, my friend. You have served me well, but now it is time for you to move up in the world. I will be splitting my lands into quarters. So I will need three other demons to help me rule the lands and I want you to be one of the lords of the land." Toga was shocked. He would get some lands from the king himself and that is when he betrayed Midoriko. Toga got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. Toga told him about the plan and gifted the Red King with the jewel. As soon as the Red King touched it the pink jewel became as black as night. Toga also told him where he could find Midoriko. "You are spared your life and you will still become a lord, but you have to watch the execution of Midoriko and collect the items." Toga did as he was told and collected the items into a bag. Naraku put the jewel in his body forever keeping it safe. For three days and nights Toga got to sleep in the castle while the other guards went out to capture Midoriko. During those nights he got little to no sleep, but he really didn't care about that.

Midoriko was running through a forest, trying to escape the Red King's guards. The day she gave over the items she waited for Toga to come to the waterfall to tell her the Red King was dead, but instead the guards of the Red King came. She fled into the forest and she knew now that Toga had betrayed her. She ran and ran, but they boxed her in and she was trapped. She only had two opinions, one fight to the death or two get captured and do a spell before she is put to death. She picked opinions two and laid down her bow, her sword, and her arrows. They chained her up in a cage like wagon with two horses pulling the wagon. For the next two days when ever they camped, they ate in front of her and never gave her fresh food. The only food she got was the crumbs that were left after they ate their full and garbage that they found. After days of her torture they came upon the castle of the Red King. She was basically dragged into the castle and to the throne room for what they call "a case of justice".

Midoriko looked up at the Red King and saw Toga standing at his right side with royal robes on meant for lords. "So you betrayed me for the power your Red King gave you! You are truly a dark soul, you evil demon!" Midoriko yelled before she was punched in the stomach. Everyone went out side and a guard made a noose, he swung it over a strong tree branch. Another got a stool and forced Midoriko got to it, while the other tied the end of the noose to the tree and put Midoriko's head through the other part. "Do you have any last word Midoriko, young miko?" The Red King asked. Midoriko nodded and said, "From the sun comes warmth and happiness. From light comes hope. Till the moment where the Red King is dead the objects and the weapon shall remain invincible. A miko shall kill you but you shall never kill her for my powers will make everyone of you and your families through the generations not kill the mikos. The balance is needed to stay the same forever or all will die." With her words, her power went around the objects and the device making them invincible. (If you don't understand PM me and I will better explain it)

Everyone was fearful of the miko magic going through the air, but the magic hurt no one and only did what she told it to do. "Hang her! Hang her now!" Yelled the Red King. So the guard next to Midoriko pushed her off the stool and then the noose caught her neck. She started to cough, choke and kick her legs. In minutes she was dead and the Red King laughed and laughed. While this happened Toga watch and flinched with every moan and scream that came out of Midoriko's mouth. His heart became like ice and his eyes had a cold and cruel look to them. The Red King looked at Toga and said, "The Dark Lord has risen up and now all future lords join me in the throne room. Kikyo dear hide theses objects please." Kikyo smiled (me so wanted to put slutty here) and said, "Yes my Red King." The four demons went to the throne room. "There will be colors according to what lands you rule. I will rule the eastern lands and the colors will be red and orange. The western lands will be ruled by the Inu demon Toga with the colors of black and dark purple. The northern lands will be ruled by the wolf demon Gorai with the colors of brown and white. The southern lands will be ruled by the snake demon Kieran and lastly his colors will be green and gold." Said the Red King. Everyone agreed.

They stayed at the castle for three months while the Red King sent men to the other lands to build the castles and put furniture in it and everything else, including servants. At the end of three months the new lord were sent in carriages with surrounding guards to call their own. Each new lord got buckets upon buckets of gold, silver, and jewels to start them and their lands off. Five years later Toga is now the most feared lord other than the Red King. Toga needs a mate for he was ageing. Every demon knows that (For my story) demons age the same as humans till they find a mate to mark, then and only then after the demon has marked another is when the demon will get to age more slowly and last to see hundreds of years. So he sent guards to every demon village and to pick out the most beautiful demons in each village and bring them to him. In three days they had brought all of the most beautiful demon woman for Lord Toga. Toga looked at all of them and picked a female dog demon named Susan. He forced her to marry and mate him. Four years later Susan got pregnant and in December gave birth to a male dog demon. Toga named him the killing perfection or Sesshomaru. (We should all know what he looks like, just younger) Another two years past and Susan was trying to turn Lord Toga's beliefs, but has not has any luck.

The Red King got word of this and ordered her execution. Lord Toga had no choice but to go through with it. So at the end of that day he had her beheaded by orders of the Red King. Prince Sesshomaru saw his mother beheaded and went to his room and packed up everything. That night he ran away from his home and changed his clothes and became a commoner. He ran and ran for months; he eventually ended up in the eastern lands that were home to the Red King. One day he was attacked by a bear demon. Sesshomaru fought for a little while, but then it clawed his arm and Sesshomaru fell back onto the ground. Just when the demon was about to kill him, a pink arrow hit the demon in the head. Purifying the demon to ashes. The person was a human, a male human priest. He saw that the person that he saved was a demon kid, so the male was about to kill young Sesshomaru, when one of the other humans came up to him and shielded him. The young human who was a women said, "No dad don't hurt him! He is only a child!" The male tried to reason with her but she said, "No! I will not let you kill an innocent child demon or not!"

The male finally dropped his guard and said, "Okay Sonya. What do we do with him then? We can't let him wander alone." The woman named Sonya said to Sesshomaru, "What is your name and where is your home young one?" Sesshomaru came up to her and said, "My name is Sesshomaru and I used to live with my mom, but she was killed by the Dark Lord." "Who is your father?" Sonya asked. Sesshomaru glared at the ground and said, "He is the Dark Lord." Sonya and the others gasped in horror. Then Sonya said which shocked everyone one, "Father he can't go back. So…Why don't I adopt him?" Sesshomaru looked shocked. Then the male said to Sesshomaru, "Do you want to be with my family and for my daughter to be your mom?" Sesshomaru nodded. The male said, "Then lets get your arm looked at grandson." Sonya grabbed Sesshomaru and went back to her hut and healed him. Over the next few days they learned about each other and Sesshomaru accepted her as his mother. During all these months Toga was beyond angry and disowned his son. Three more years went by and Sonya married a man that both her father and her demon son approved of. His name was Knox.

During those three years, Toga was cruel and ruthless till he came upon a battle were he almost died. He laid against a tree waiting for his own body to heal itself, when a young human woman came upon him. He snarled and growled at the human woman as she came closer and closer. She came to his face and poured water on him and said, "Its okay. I won't hurt you." Then she left for home. After that she came each day and cared for his wounds. She also gave him food, but he always said "Human food does nothing for me". He found out that she was a human princess and got to know her well. Whether he knew it or not she was putting light on his dark heart. So many days went be and then Toga was healed. After that Toga went home and couldn't stop thinking about the human princess that he found out was named Izayoi. This feeling he was having about her was effecting so much that he didn't act as cruel and ruthless as normal. His feelings got so great that he went to Izayoi's father and asked not demanded his daughters hand in marriage. Many of the other lords tried to talk him out of it, but nothing could change his mind. By the end of those three years Izayoi and Toga was married.

Toga changed his ways much thanks to Izayoi. He turned from being cruel and ruthless to kind and loving. His whole kingdom rejoiced for their lord was no longer dark, but dark times are ahead. The next year Izayoi had changed his beliefs completely and he ruled with love and kindness. Izayoi even got pregnant in July. While this happen, not only was Izayoi pregnant, but Sonya too got pregnant in November. The Red King was very disappointed in the one he had named the Dark Lord. He was planning something and it was something big. Any ways, since demon pregnancies were six months instead of nine the baby was born in January. Izayoi was in labor for hours and finally Toga heard the cry of a baby. He came in and saw his wife/mate holding their child. She said, "Come Toga and meet your little one." He came and noticed the baby was a boy and had white hair like him. The baby boy also had amber eyes, but his mother's features. "What shall we name him my dear?" Toga asked. Izayoi smiled up at Toga and said, "Inuyasha. His name is Inuyasha." The kingdom rejoiced, but Toga sent out a party to find and bring back his eldest son Sesshomaru, but five year old Sesshomaru was happy were he was and didn't get captured.

About seven months later, the Taisho Family went on an outing going through the western lands. While on their outing a dragon demon named Ryukotsusei was waiting for them at the cliffs in his true form (In my story he has a human form), waiting to ambush them. It was an order from the Red King. (Gasp!) He was told to kill Lord Toga and the human, but take the baby and raise it to be evil, like him. (Poor Inuyasha, the poor boy. ) Once they got there, Ryukotsusei slammed his body against the cliff sending many rocks from the cliff straight to them. Just as Ryukotsusei thought, Toga grabbed both Inuyasha and his wife and jumped to a save spot. He sent both into the forest. A big battle happened and the peaceful place around the now both transformed demon was is ruins. In the end Toga heard his wife scream and saw her strike down by some of Ryukotsusei's Thunder Attack Bullet. She died that moment and because Toga let his guard down to look at his wife, he got hit right in the chest. He soon bled out and died. (I almost cried) Ryukotsusei then out of the goodness or craziness dug a hole and place both Toga and his wife in it. Then covered them with dirt. He then laughed and took seven year old Inuyasha with him. So he came to the castle and said that he save Inuyasha form the demon that killed his parents. Inuyasha being so young did not remember the event. So Ryukotsusei started to raise and "take care" over the western lands till Inuyasha could rule.

Over in the eastern lands the Red King laughed at what had happened. At this exact moment elsewhere in the eastern lands a young wife just has birth to the world's only change. Sonya called in her husband and her adopted demon child Sesshomaru. They got in and saw Sonya with a bundle in her arms. They got closer and saw the bundle was a baby, a baby girl. "What are you going to name her mama?" Asked Sesshomaru. Sonya smile at him and Knox. She said, "Her named is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

To be continued…

Note: If you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me.

Me Wow! That was long!

Inuyasha: Let me get this straight. First my dad is the Dark Lord, but now he is dead… so who is going to be the dark lard?

Me: *Slowly walking away from Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *Shocked face* Wait! I survived does that mean…

Me: *Runs for her life*

Inuyasha: *Runs after authoress* I'm going to kill you!

Me: *Still running* Sit! Read and Review!


End file.
